


as the precious blue in his eyes

by Vee but in English (7OfSwords)



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, it starts hurting and ends soft, not from Damon surprisingly enough, soft emobitchboy, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7OfSwords/pseuds/Vee%20but%20in%20English
Summary: She has seen him from the very beginning; maybe like no one before. And he's hurt, deeply so, but he's breathtaking too.She can't look away.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	as the precious blue in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> When Missy made a comment on something and I first wrote this it was 700 words. Look at this monster now.  
> All I have to say is:  
> 1) I hope you choke, Damon. Kinda wish I wasn't joking because the asshole just keeps giving me work and I know he wouldn't hesitate to disembowel me for exposing him. That's all you are gonna get from me, bitch. Fucking come and catch these hands if you dare.  
> 2) Thanks to my lovely mom Sam for being my beta! She could immediately go over it and I'll be forever thankful. Tbh her, Lita and Missy are all angels and they kept pushing me to finish this before Rory and Taavi came along for the ride.

"Just for once, I want someone to be afraid of losing me." He whispers. There's something there, someth— "Are you?” He doesn't stop. “Because I’m terrified of losing you."  
No, no, no. That... that isn't how the conversation was supposed to go. They were discussing something else; she can't remember what it was anymore. They ended up getting sidetracked and he just... He looked at her, dead in the eyes, and spilled his guts. Two sentences, and a question, that cut though her like the sharpest of his daggers, leaving her paralyzed; as if the blades were covered in some poison.  
What a poison it was.  
A few words arranged in a way that, she just knows, spoke of years and years of loneliness; of the most heartbreaking solitude. Of how he deprived himself of something needed by everyone, maybe hoping it would make him stronger; hoping it would make him as cold, and unreachable, as the precious blue in his eyes.  
But there are things that can't be hidden, no matter what.  
The truth shines through small details, seemingly so unimportant not many pay them attention. But, to those who do, they never fail to give people away. With Damon, when he offered her one of his knives that was what made her see through the cracks.  
He is an assassin; Bash told her the first day. She saw him strapping two daggers to his thigh, when they were about to land on Teranium, and saw how he did it. It was the same way he, then, strapped her to her seat: methodical and precise, something that spoke of years of practice. She had noticed, too, that he has at least one of his daggers, or his knives, with him at all times: he's always on alert, always ready to attack. He would probably feel naked without them; surely, they make him feel safe. And he... offered her one. Like it was nothing.  
But it was, she just knew right away. Something, Elvira couldn't explain what, told her she wasn't right.  
To top things off, if that wasn't enough, she learnt later that same day it was Damon who convinced Calderon to let her stay.  
After that, she started to pick up all the other ways in which he let her know he cared. And the more she got to know him, the easier it became for her to see the man behind the mask; the man who helps them, who distracts them in a irritatingly endearing way. He's an asshole though and though: he always has a nasty reply at hand and loves to make people snap. But Elvira has yet to see someone mad at him for crossing hard lines. She knows she won't, unless the situation requires it. Because he's an asshole but, and it doesn't matter how much he tries to deny it, he cares for all of them.  
Elvira is not a therapist, not that she remembers, but she has tried to help him; maybe a bit more than she has tried with the others. Elvira let him know, early on, she was there for him; she has tried to bring him into conversations and has tried to talk to him alone as well. But, if she sensed he wasn't up for it, she stopped. It wouldn't have done any good, had she insisted.  
But this time, he laid his heart at her feet.  
And she can barely breathe.  
The look in his eyes is... God. So many emotions, Elvira can hardly read them all. Two stand up, though. She sees fear, because he exposed himself to rejection and shame, too: for needing reassurance, for needing to be loved... It’s crushing her soul harder than his words because she can see it all, clear as day. She has seen him from the very beginning; maybe like no one before. And he's hurt, deeply so, but he's breathtaking too.  
She can't look away.  
"I am." Elvira says, voice cracking and tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm terrified of losing you, too."  
But maybe I will, she thinks. Because their situation is... a mess. She is who she is, or so she thinks, and Zovack and his clan are out there, taking control over every single planet at a worrisome pace. Assuming no one is lying, a reach, he has to know he's missing a royal. Maybe he had plans for her, like forcing her to marry him and have his children. She will probably hear it from Jes Zovack himself. Because there’s no escaping the past, not even when you don't remember it. And if he's searching for her, he will find her sooner rather than later.  
And then, there's the crew. Six mercenaries with a bounty over their heads, one so complicated it seems, even Damon, who said has dealt with those before, struggles to come up with a way out of it.  
They all can end up worse than dead. It’s not the right time. She didn't even want to like him! Elvira genuinely thought he needed a friend rather than a partner. But just like she couldn't stop her feelings, she couldn't stop the doubts that plagued her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if she was suited to be his partner.  
Elvira is just a scared twenty-two year old who neither remembers much of who she is nor has a clue on how to solve... anything. She's lost. And Damon needs someone strong at his side, doesn't he? Someone capable of catching up with his ridiculously brilliant mind. Someone who would know when to stop him and make him look around, to not lose sight of his nearest goals. No one can satisfy all of their partner's needs, she knows, but could she ever be just enough? She's not sure she wants to risk it. She can't bear the thought of losing him, especially if they start a relationship. She feels it would be a big step for him and... No. Losing him is not a fucking option.  
"Elvira." He whispers, softer than ever before, pulling her out of her reverie.  
Her eyes lock on his. Her mouth goes dry. He's so impossibly handsome with those blue eyes, that strong jaw and his unruly black hair... She can hear her heart thumping, so loud. For a moment, she wonders if Damon can hear it too. Maybe he can. No one can hide anything from him, she learnt that early on: with or without enhancement, he's sharp as a razor. Very perceptive, too. Not surprising. He had to be, to survive in a planet like Cursa. Only the best of the best thrive there. And Elvira is painfully easy to read. She's an open book; wears every emotion on her face, for everyone to see. It's the reason why Bash can't stop teasing her and it will be her downfall.  
"Damon, I..." she starts and, then, stops.  
She doesn't want to do this. Not at all. It's... She's terrified and overwhelmed. Damon has given her great power. Elvira has no idea of what will happen if she goes for it: maybe they stay together forever or maybe they crash and burn, hard and fast. It's anyone's guess.  
But she does suspect what can happen if she rejects him.  
If she chooses to stay friends, he won't try to open up to anyone else again: that soft and needy side of him, the kid he probably never got to be, won't ever be seen fully. He will die alone, young too; like she's sure he has been picturing for a few years now. And, she may be reaching, but she thinks he would only blame himself if she pushed him away; only God would know why.  
He's trying; he's trying so hard. He went all in and gave her the power to ruin him: to destroy him. And the only thing stopping her from embracing everything he is, is fear: fear she might not be enough but, mostly, fear of doing something that would harm him worse than what he's been through.  
"You are scared of hurting me." He whispers, marveled.  
Oh, Elvira fucking hates this. She's about to lose her goddamn mind.  
Her heart hurts, hearing the delighted surprise in his voice. Elvira can't stop the sobs that escape her throat; for him, always for him. He shushes her, gentle, and his thumbs stroke her cheeks in a soothing way. She wants to scream, kick something, but she can’t move. Her nails dig into the fabric of his t-shirt and it's only then when she realizes they are mere inches apart. She got so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when he walked closer.  
"I am.” She answers, voice not wavering even though she feels like she got caught in a storm.  
And what a beautiful storm.  
Doesn't he know? How he makes even her worst days better; how good he is. How wouldn't she be scared of crushing his precious heart? Elvira has only seen glimpses, has not been able to fill in all the blanks, but she wants to. She wants to learn all his secrets; wants to be the one he runs to if he needs someone. She wants to be by his side and create new memories together: good, happy ones. She wants to give him something worth all the hardships he had been through.  
"I'm glad I fell for you, you know?" He smiles and it hurts her so much. It's not the smile Elvira wants to see so desperately. "Doesn't matter what you choose, really. I'll always be thankful I got to meet you and learn about you, your Highness."  
That's it: the moment where she makes her choice. Those words, how they shaken her and leave feeling too much and nothing at the same time, are what makes her.  
His words are a goodbye. He thinks she's going to reject him.  
The stupid asshole, of course, thought everything was said and done. Damon said his piece and thought that was it; thought he knew her answer before she, herself, did. Elvira hates to admit it, so much, but she has to. He was almost right, for a minute. She was going to give in to her fear. But his words and the knowledge he wouldn't push, would never bring this up again... A paralyzing hurt settled deep in her bones at the thought of letting this extraordinary, devilish man go.  
She wants to curse herself. She had the answer all along: losing him had never, ever, been an option.  
"Shut the fuck up." She snaps back as she kisses him for the first time.  
It's soft, so soft: a mere brush of her lips on his, a delicate caress. Elvira feels Damon tense, shocked perhaps, and her heart skips a beat. Fear or excitement? Elvira will never know. Before she can process it, he groans.  
It takes her by surprise. It's like a switch has been flipped inside him.  
Damon kisses her back, hungrily, and she can't help the moan that escapes her. She wasn't ready for the force of his desire, of his need. Her tiny sounds only fuel him further, it seems. He bites her bottom lip, tilting her mouth up some more, and licks the painful sensation away. Not that she minded. Oh no, she likes it. A lot. Elvira opens her mouth, eager, and lets him teach her how he likes to be kissed.  
It's then when she realizes he was right about yet another thing: there's no way in hell she would share him. There's no going back, either; not like she would want to anyways.  
He tastes heavenly, like her favorite candy; his smell, clean cotton and something minty, it’s overpowering. She loves how his strong body feels against hers; loves the heat he radiates and that she so briefly felt on The Arc that one night... Elvira's breath hitches when his hands roam, slowly caressing the skin of her waist up to her ribs. He stops the kiss and stands there, taking her in. He has never looked more beautiful: wet lips and cheeks tainted pink. His eyes, hooded, have a mischievous sparkle and he's breathless. Elvira can feel his heart racing under her palm; just like hers. Another proof of how deeply she affects him. She giggles.  
Oh, yes, he didn't give a fuck. Of course.  
It's so funny; she won't ever let him live this down. They are both liars but only to themselves: she has never tried to lie to him and, in turn, he has never lied to her.  
He guides her back, slowly; towards the table behind her. He lifts her by her thighs and Elvira is laughing now, holding onto him and trying not to lean back too much and fall. Damon is pouting, like a child, and it only makes her laugh harder.  
Elvira is still afraid, of course: that it's not going to change in a while, if ever. But she can see now, crystal clear, how much is she going to love him. And she's so glad he is, sometimes, a pushy bastard.  
Damon leans in, the impatient man that he is, but he misses his mark and ends up kissing her chin.  
“Elvira...”  
He tries to sound menacing, irritated by her antics, but fails miserably. He sounds like a whiny kid. She cups his face, planting little kisses all over cheeks, giggling still. She can't stop it: excitement has taken over her. He sighs, trying to sound annoyed but his now red cheeks give him away.  
He's too adorable. She's so going to tease him about this forever, if she can help it.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Elvira says, determinate.  
And, by the way he smiles before she kisses him again, she is sure he knows she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a kudo or a comment if you did!


End file.
